


He Looks Like It

by fallenforsupernatural



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, bottom!Jensen, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3090050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenforsupernatural/pseuds/fallenforsupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen doesn't like people thinking he's a bottom. Jared doesn't understand why, but he does know that as long as Jensen's upset, he's not getting any sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Looks Like It

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to keep me awake last night. also happy new year to everyone!!

Jared had his headphones it but he could still hear the slam of the door. Only one person would slam a door that hard when he was in a bad mood and he sighed. He’d wanted to listen to some music and maybe watch some football, but first he had to find out why Jensen was throwing a hissyfit. He tucked his earphones away and jogged downstairs.

“What’s up, baby?”

Jensen glared at him. “Did you know everyone on set thinks that you’re the top in our relationship?”

Jared raised his eyebrow. “I _am_ the top in our relationship.”

“So? How could they know?” Jensen asked. “Did you tell them?”

Jared rolled his eyes. “Yes, actually, I sent out a newsletter. Did you not get it?”

“Not funny, Jared.”

Jared pulled Jensen close to him. “What does it matter if they think you’re the top or I’m the top?” He paused. “Wait, how did they know we’re in a relationship?”

Jensen gave Jared a look that put Sam Winchester’s bitchfaces to shame. “You wear me like a blanket, Jared. I think it would be harder _not_ to notice we’re a couple. The fangirls have written stories about it.”  
Jared frowned. “I still don’t like them writing stories about you and Misha.”

“Don’t worry, baby, I’ve got no feelings for him.” When Jared opened his mouth, Jensen added, “Nor does Dean love Cas more than Sam.”

Jared sat back smugly. “They should keep their hands off you.”

“I still don’t get it,” Jensen said. “Why do they all assume that _you’re_ the top?”  
“Because I’m bigger?” Jared suggested. “Maybe they assume that the bigger guy is a top.”

“I’m big!”

“But I’m _bigger_ ,” Jared pointed out. “Look, honey, if it bothers you, I can tell people I’m the bottom.”

“That’s not what I want,” Jensen huffed. “I want them to just _assume_ that I’m the top. It’d be nice if at least one person did. Even my brother asked me if I was walking funny from your huge cock.”

“Well, if you remember the night before that, we literally broke the bed,” Jared said. “So I guess you were walking funny because of my cock.”

Jensen stalked off to the kitchen. “Well find someone else to impale on your stupidly huge cock! I want no part of it!”

“Jen, c’mon,” Jared whined. “You love my cock. You’re a total size queen!” Another door slammed somewhere in their house. “Wait, did I say size queen? I meant drama queen!”

“Asshole!”

Jared sighed and put his earbuds back in. Maybe he could read a book now.

*

Jensen didn’t talk to him the next morning. Jared spooned up behind them in bed to sleep, but when his alarm went off in the morning Jensen pushed him off and went to take a shower. Without Jared. He’d kind of wanted a blowjob because it was going to be a long day and morning blowjobs made those better. He pointed this logic out to Jensen and got another door slammed in his face.

“I don’t know why you’re mad at _me_ ,” Jared whined. “It’s not like I told anyone I was the top. Are you just blaming me for being bigger? And other people assuming stuff?”

Jensen grunted and downed half a cup of coffee. He must have burned his tongue but Jensen was so used to boiling coffee that Jared didn’t know anymore. “C’mon, baby.  Don’t be upset. I didn’t mean to offend you. Don’t be mad.”

“’M not mad,” Jensen huffed.

“Liar.”

Jensen glared at him. “Sorry, should I be more submissive? Is that how a bottom is supposed to act?”

“Wha—Jensen?”

*

Jared offered his boyfriend some of his gummy bears but Jensen rebuffed his attempts. Jared just didn’t know what to do anymore. “You’re so confusing.”

 “If it makes you feel better, you are the toppiest bottom I’ve ever met,” Jared tried. They were getting dressed in the wardrobe trailer and Jensen was arranging his hair one last time, even though Jeanie had already done it twice. 

Jensen glared at him. “Oh yeah. That fixed everything.” Jensen snapped.

“Wait, don’t slam the-,” Jared sighed as the trailer shook. “Door.”

Jensen’s moodiness didn’t throw off his acting one bit. Dean Winchester was as perfect as ever, intimidating, sassy, and oh-so sexy. Jared missed a couple lines because he was so focused on figuring out why his boyfriend was mad at _him_ when it was the cast that was being offensive.

“Why are you being so cranky?” Misha asked Jensen. “Jared wear you out last night?” He made an obscene gesture with his hips and Jensen dropped his fork, stalking off to his trailer. Jared sighed and poked his pasta. “What’d I say?”  
Jared shrugged. “Drop it. Jensen’s in a mood today.”

It would have been okay, because Misha is Misha and he just says stuff like that, except that when they took a break between scenes, a PA whispered, “Do you think Jensen would be upset if I asked him what it’s like to be fucked with a cock like Jared’s?”

“Jensen would probably love to brag about it,” another PA replied.

Jared thought it warranted the water bottle Jensen threw at him.

At the end of filming, Genevieve asked him, “So, out of curiosity, what size condoms does Jared wear?”

Well, at least Jensen had some new ammunition to make Dean’s hate of Ruby more realistic.

It went on like this for a week. Jared’s wrist was getting sore and when he tried suggesting sex to Jensen, his boyfriend replied, “Find another hole to shove your cock in!” Which meant that Jared was confined to humping the mattress and trying to make his fist feel like Jensen’s ass.

*

“Jensen,” Jared whined. “I miss you.”

“You miss my ass.”

“No, Jen.” Jared rolled his boyfriend over. It was Sunday and they didn’t have filming, which meant that there were no cast members to remind Jensen that he was the bottom. They could lie in bed all day and maybe even have sex if Jared was lucky. “I miss _you_. You’re mad at me.”

“I’m not mad.”  
Jared nuzzled his neck and placed a gentle kiss there. “You don’t even cuddle me in bed.”

Jensen sighed. “We’re spooning.”  
He pouted. “Do you not love me?”

“Where is this coming from?” Jensen asked. He cradled Jared’s face softly. “I love you.”

“I don’t get it. You love me, you love our sex, and now suddenly you don’t want to fuck anymore?” Jared stated. “How could I not be completely confused?”

“I’m just sick of everyone thinking that I’m the bottom,” Jensen grumbled.

“I thought you liked bottoming,” Jared said. “Is it—do you not like it? Does it hurt?”  
“No, Jay, I like it. And I do love your cock,” Jensen admitted. “I’m a tiny bit of a size queen. It just sucks that everyone assumes that I bend over for you.”

“Okay, one—you _do_ bend over for me. Two—I still don’t get why you’re bothered. People like that you bottom, they think it’s fitting.”  
“Because I’m a man too!” Jensen yelled.

Jared frowned. “Of course you’re a man, Jen.”

“Everyone assumes that I roll over for you,” Jensen explained. “Like I’m weak or something. Look at little submissive Jensen, begging for Jared’s big cock.”

Jared took that all in. “Do you feel that way? Do I make you feel that way? I mean—do you want to top?”

Jensen looked surprised. “No, I like bottoming.”

“Then why are you so upset about people knowing?” Jared exclaimed. “You’re not less of a man, Jen. You can pick half the people up in our cast and throw them, why do you need their validation?”

“They look at me weird,” Jensen grumbled. “Like I’m less than them. Less than you. They look at me like I’m your bitch.”

Jared grinned. “Well then they clearly don’t know you, because Jensen Ackles is no one’s bitch, especially not mine. I’d get a foot in the balls for even suggesting that.”

Jensen smiled shyly. “I just wish they didn’t always think I was the bottom.”

“People love you, Jensen.” Jared nibbled on his ear. “They respect you and adore you. What we do in our bedroom is our business, not theirs. Besides, every once in a while you need to let go of control. Everyone knows I’m basically your bitch.”

Jensen giggled and let his boyfriend’s arms hug him. “I was being silly, huh?”  
“Well, that’s why I love you,” Jared said. “Sometimes I get to be the smart one.”

*

Jensen was more relaxed about being the bottom, even laughing at some of the jokes they made. But when a PA told Jensen that he could stuff Jensen full of dick even better than Jared… well, he really deserved the concussion he got.  

 

 


End file.
